Talk:Dragon Ball/@comment-27205266-20151119173030
Chapter 6 translations: Long ago… Champa angrily chases after Beerus Champa: “You won’t get away with this, Beerus!!!” He fires a ki blast. Beerus dodges, but the blast’s trajectory changes, homing in on him. Champa: “Haah!!! It’ll chase you down no matter where you go!!!” Beerus: “Hmph” Beerus lands on a planet somewhere. He knocks back the homing blast and surprise attacks Champa. The planet explodes from the shockwave. They go from planet to planet, each exploding in turn. The two land on the ruins of a planet. Champa: “Beerus…why the hell did you…eat that Puff-Puff Fruit on top of the birthday cake…before I could?!!!” Beerus: “Because it’s my birthday! Why shouldn’t I?” Champa: “It was my birthday too!!! You bastard!” Vados: “My, my…And here I thought I was doing something nice by preparing a birthday cake for the two of them…Looks like that backfired.” Whis: “Elder Sister…Are you trying to say that you didn’t know it would turn out like this from the start?” Vados: “Hehehe…” Champa: “The cakes from Planet Swetts are superb, but their Puff-Puff Fruits are even better!!!” Beerus: “I know that, dummy! I’ve got a Planet Swetts over here in this universe too, after all!” Champa: “No way!!! The one over in my Universe 6 has far tastier food!!!” He easily sends the remains of the planet flying Champa: “Gghhhh…I don’t care what happens to this universe anymore…!!!” Beerus: “Hmph! I was hoping as much…!” The two charge up similar types of energy blasts Whis: “This won’t do at all.” Vados and Whis stop the two with a swift blow to the back of the neck Whis: “If you two are so confident in your food, then why not just have food showdowns from now on?” Champa: “Gghhh…Alright, I will. But I won’t lose to you, Beerus.” Beerus: “Fine by me…” Flashback ends Whis: “…From then on their showdowns were conducted with food, but it seems this time Lord Champa’s pride has been hurt.” Vegeta: “Really?...” Champa: “This time, we’ve got to settle things with a fight! Well, how about it?!” Beerus: “So, a team battle between five people of our own selection? But what do I stand to gain from this? And how do you plan on switching our two Earths in the first place?” Champa: “I’ve got ‘Wish Orbs’ that have taken me decades of hard work to collect. They’re mysterious orbs that grant one’s every desire. Naturally they can switch the Earths too. Right now I’ve got six, but one more and I’ll have the whole set. On the off chance your Universe 7 guys win, I’ll give you all six of my Wish Orbs.” Goku: “Huh? Those aren’t Dragon Balls, are they?” Champa: “!” Vados: “My! So you know about Dragon Balls?” Beerus: “Hahahaha! Too bad! I’ve got those over here in this universe too!” Champa: “Are you talking about the ones the Namekians made?” Beerus: “I guess?” Goku: “Yeah, those are the ones.” Champa: “Figured as much. The Namekians shaved those ones down long ago, from splinters of the big Wish Orbs, and there are limits to the wishes they’ll grant. But the real ones are on an entirely different scale. A single one is about the size of a planet! They’re so big, you could even call them ‘Wishing Planets!’ And they’ll grant any wish! In other words, they’re ‘Super Dragon Balls’!!!” Beerus: “Hmmm…But you haven’t found the last one, right? So then what good are they?” Goku: “Bulma’s radar can track it down in no time! Come on Lord Beerus, accept the match! Please!” Beerus: “You want to take part in this match?” Goku: “Of course!...How ‘bout you, Vegeta?” Vegeta: “I’d like to, but…” Beerus: “…OK, I get the picture! I’ll do it!” Champa: “Then let’s decide on the details.” Narrator: “The rules ended up being the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai: contestants lose if they surrender or fall from the arena, killing is against the rules, weapons and performance-enhancing drugs are prohibited, and (per Vegeta’s suggestion) a simple written test will be conducted ahead of time.” Vegeta: “After all, it’d be a pain if they brought along monsters devoid of intelligence.” Narrator: “The matches are set to begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five days, in Earth terms) at 10 AM on the ‘Nameless Planet’, which floats in neutral space.” Champa: “Don’t you bail on me now.” Beerus: “Hmph, that’s my line.” Vados: “Is this really alright, Lord Champa? If you lose, then the Wish Orbs that we went through so much trouble to gather will…” Champa: “Hmph! You saw how those two moved earlier, right? They’re total pushovers.” Goku: “Things are gettin’ excitin’!” Goku and Vegeta take off their heavy clothing. Goku: “Phew! Talk about heavy!!! Hey Lord Beerus, you’ve got five contestants to select, right? Who are you planning to pick for the rest?” Beerus: “Good question. You guys have any ideas?” Goku: “We gotta get Boo! After him…I guess it’s gotta be Piccolo.” Vegeta: “What about Gohan? Frankly, he’s probably the one with the highest potential.” Goku: “No way! He does nothin’ but study all the time. He can’t even find his dougi anymore!” Vegeta: “A pity. Well then, what should we do?” Beerus: “Don’t worry, I’ve already decided on the last person.” Goku: “Huh? Who? Whaddaya mean you’ve already decided?” Beerus: “I told you once before, right? That in all my many years of fighting, you were my second strongest opponent.” Goku: “…Yeah, I guess you mentioned that…” Beerus: “So, it’s the one who was my strongest opponent.” Goku: “Huh!!?” Vegeta: “What?!!!” Goku: “You mean it wasn’t Whis?” Beerus: “Of course not! Whis couldn’t enter, could he?” Whis: “……” Goku: “Did you hear that, Vegeta?!! Wow!!! This is gonna be fun!!!” Vegeta: “Must be nice to be so carefree.” Beerus: “Alright! You guys head back to Earth and tell that feisty ‘Bulma’ chick to get ready to search for the seventh Wish Orb! Make sure she’s good to go by the time the matches start! You guys had better win, too! We can’t lose to Universe 6, no matter what! Got that?!” Goku: “But thinkin’ about, even if we lose, the Earth will just be moved to some different universe. It really won’t make much of a difference.” Beerus: “What?! If you guys half-ass this, I’ll destroy you!!!” Goku: “I know, I know. I always give fights everything I’ve got! OK then, see ‘ya! Will you take us back again, Whis?” Whis: “Yes indeed. I never get tired of going to Earth.” Beerus: “Good grief…” Narrator: “At Capsule Corporation, Goku and co. ask Bulma to build a new Dragon Radar in order to locate the last remaining Super Dragon Ball.” Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo come over to pick it up. Bulma: “OK, the new radar’s all done!” Goku: “Wow, that was fast! You’ve outdone yourself!” Bulma: “Hey, I was thinking that there should be some of those planet-like Super Dragon Balls here in this universe, right?” Vegeta: “Hey, that’s right! We should go look for the ones here in our universe first.” Bulma: “…That’s what I was thinking…” Goku: “Huh? Hey Bulma, nothing’s showing up on this thing.” Bulma: “You’re right…Not even a single one…” Piccolo: “What’s the matter? Is it malfunctioning?” Bulma: “We’re at the edge of the universe here, so it’s unable to search the entire area. We won’t be able to search for them unless we go to the center of the universe or move around a lot.” Goku: “Then let’s ask Whis.” Bulma: “No way…There’s no telling what him or Beerus would use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for. Guess there’s only one option.” Bulma makes a phone call Bulma: “Hey, big sis?” Goku: “…..Sis?” Tights: “Huh? What did you say? A favor? Yeah yeah, he was bragging about the new spaceship he got. He said it’d only take him 50 minutes or so to reach Earth…OK! I’ll get in touch with him.” 50 minutes later Jaco: “Look, I’m an elite patrolman! I’m busy! Don’t call me over for every little thing!” Bulma: “Hey you! Do you know how to get to the center of the universe? Not just the center of the galaxy, the center of the whole universe!” Jaco: “What are you, stupid or something? Even just one galaxy is ridiculously vast, and there’s tons of galaxies in the universe! Nobody could know how to get there…Well OK, Zuno might…” Bulma: “Zuno? Who’s that?” Jaco: “Zuno’s a weirdo who knows everything. Zuno can even tell what style of underwear a total stranger is wearing.” Bulma: “Would this person know about the Super Dragon Balls too?” Jaco: “Well, I’ve never heard of those, but I’m sure Zuno knows all about them.” Bulma: “Take me to Zuno right now!” Jaco: “…If you insist, but my ship’s only got room for one more.” Bulma: “I’ll be fine on my own.” Jaco: “OK, get in.” Vegeta: “Hey you, don’t do anything funny to Bulma.” Jaco makes a face like he wouldn’t even dream of it. Bulma hits him. Jaco: “Owy” Bulma: “There’s no time to lose! Let’s get going!” Goku: “We’ve both got some pretty feisty wives.” Vegeta: “Hmph…Well, I don’t mind.” Piccolo: “!” Goku: “Now that you mention it, I like Chi-Chi just fine too!” Vegeta: “It’s your Saiyan blood; Saiyan women were all strong-willed…” Goku: “Huh?” Piccolo: “(So that’s it?!! I finally understand!)”